danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
נרדו
המקור: הויקיפדיה האנגלית Nardò היא עיר בת 31,185 נפש, בדרום איטליה, במחוז פוליה באזור ל'צה. ביקור חברי דנטה אלייגירי מירושלים בעיר thumb|350px|אירוח הקבוצה היה במצודת העיר מהמאה ה-15 - היום בניין העירייה La Dante Alighieri di Gerusalemme in visita al Museo della Memoria. Incontro in Sala Consiliare. Scritto da U.R.P. mercoledì 05 giugno 2013 Visita della delegazione della "Dante Alighieri" di Gerusalemme martedì, 4 giugno 2013, al Museo della Memoria di Santa Maria al Bagno. La delegazione, composta da trentatré persone, è guidata dal Presidente della "Dante Alighieri" di Gerusalemme, dott. Davide Patzi,già addetto culturale per l'Europa dell'Agenzia Ebraica e personaggio di spicco dell'Ebraismo Mondiale. Presente, anche la dott.ssa Donata Robiolo Bose, addetta consolare d'Italia a Gerusalemme nel periodo 2008/2012. La delegazione, dopo aver visitato il Museo dell'Accoglienza, è stata ricevuta alle ore 18 dall’Amministrazione comunale nella sala consiliare di Palazzo di Città. Ad accogliere la delegazione il sindaco Marcello Risi, il vicesindaco Carlo Falangone, l'assessore al turismo Maurizio Leuzzi, il consigliere comunale Antonio Cavallo che, come consigliere Delegato dell'Aire, è stato il promotore dell'evento per aver già in passato insturato una rete di relazioni con la dottoressa Donata Robiolo Bose. Caloroso l'incontro istituzionale nella sala consiliare. Coinvolgente e molto apprezzata la visita al Museo del'Accoglienza dove gli ospiti israeliani hanno voluto testimoniare il loro passaggio sul libro delle presenze con parole di grande apprezzamento e di stima rivolte alla comunità neretina tutta. Non sono mancati, anche queste volta, momenti di grande commozione המקור - אתר העיריה מפות העיר thumb|650px|מרכז thumb|650px|מרכז תולדות העיר בעיר נמצאו עקבות מתקופת Palaeolithic. ההתיישבות הראשונה התרחשה בשנת 100 לפנה"ס בקירוה והיא היית של Messapi. הרומאים כבשו את האזור בשנת 269 לפנה"ס ודרכה עברה Via Traiana. לאחר נפילת האימפריה הרומאית, השלטון עבר לאימפריה הביזנטית ולאחר מכן לידי הלומברדים. בשנת 1050 Italo-Normans כבשו את העיר. ממלכת Capetian House of Anjou שלטה בה משנת 1266. בשנת 1497 השליטה עברה מידי Aragonese לידי Andrea Matteo Acquaviva כאשר הבן Belisario Acquaviva היה הדוכס הראשון של העיר ותרם לפיתוחה בשנת 1647 מרדה העיר בכובשים הספרדים, אך המרידה דוכאה והוטלה על העיר תנאים קשים. גאוגרפיה העיר נרדו שוכנת בצפון-מזרח חצי האי סלנטו,לחוף הים היוני. Nardò DOC The area around Nardò produces red and rose Italian DOC wines. The grapes are limited to a harvest yield of 18 tonnes/ha with the finished needing a minimum alcohol level of 12.5%. The wines are primarily composed of 80-100% Negroamaro with Montepulciano and Malvasia Nera permitted to fill in the remaining 20%.P. Saunders Wine Label Language pg 186 Firefly Books 2004 ISBN 1-55297-720-X אתרים חשובים This Baroque town in the heart of the Salento subpeninsula of the heel of Italy extending southeast between the Ionian and Adriatic Sea, has landscapes considered to be among the most beautiful in Italy, baroque monuments, baroque churches and masserie (typical ancient fortified farmhouses). The coast has sandy and rocky sections, but allows some lovely views of the Natural Park of Portoselvaggio. Its territory includes 34 km of Ionian Sea coast with ancient fishermen villages: Santa Maria al Bagno, Santa Caterina and Santo Isidoro. *The Piazza Salandra is the center of the town. *The notable Cathedral, built around 1000 AD. It has an 18th-century façade, but the interior has maintained the Romanesque-Gothic original appearance. *Church of San Domenico (16th-18th centuries). It has a highly decorated façade with Baroque caryatids, columns and vegetable figures. *''Chiesa del Carmine'', with a fine Renaissance portal. *Church of San Cosimo (1618) *Temple of the Osanna (1603) *Nardò Ring] in Nardò is used as a test drive track for driving at high speeds. הערות שוליים קישורים חיצוניים * Nardò official website *Cycling in Nardò *Views of the Baroque land of Nardò *Useful information and contacts about Nardò *How to get to Nardò *Puglia Photo Gallery *Nardò coast live webcam קטגוריה:לצ'ה קטגוריה:סיור קבוצת דנטה אליגיירי בפוליה 2013